Liés par le sort
by lyssa7
Summary: Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques dispensés par le professeur Hagrid sont souvent dangereux. Alors quand il leur annonce une surprise, les élèves ne sont pas rassurés. Mais Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy, qui ne se supportent pas, ne s'attendaient pas à être les cibles d'un sort ancien venant d'une petite créature, en apparence inoffensive : une fée.
1. Les fées

Rose Weasley griffonna encore quelques mots sur son parchemin avant de se décider à le ranger dans ses affaires. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle serait en retard pour le cours du professeur Hagrid, un ami de ses parents qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, et qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques. Elle aimait bien Hagrid, même si parfois elle trouvait qu'il mettait ses élèves en dangers sans le vouloir. Une fois, pendant sa cinquième année, il leur avait amené un bébé ogre. Bien sûr, il l'avait mis en cage, mais quand il avait demandé qui voulait lui donner à manger, ils s'étaient tous reculés avec un frisson.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jane Thomas, sa meilleure amie, qui semblait de fort mauvaise humeur. Rose ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre la raison : Franck Finnigan, un autre de leur ami, avec qui elle ne cessait de se disputer pour des raisons diverses, mais qui revenaient souvent au même problème : leurs sentiments respectifs. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, et Rose avait tout fait pour leur faire entendre raison, mais apparemment rien n'y faisait.

" Je ne le supporte plus ! S'exclama Jane, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?<br>- Cet énergumène a osé me dire que je n'étais qu'une tarée, et que si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui, il m'enfermerait à Sainte-Mangouste ! Lui expliqua son amie, dont les larmes commençaient à affluer sous ses yeux d'une teinte orangée.  
>- Que lui as-tu encore dit ?<br>- Bien sûr, c'est encore ma faute ! C'est toujours ma faute ! S'énerva Jane en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire entrer sa petite amie dans NOTRE salle commune !"

"Nous y voilà ! Pensa Rose. Encore et toujours une affaire de jalousie". Samantha Jones, une Serdaigle de septième année, sortait depuis deux mois avec Franck, s'attirant continuellement les foudres de l'irrascible Jane Thomas. Samantha n'était pas une méchante fille, mais Rose ne pariait pas grand-chose sur son histoire d'amour avec Franck, la jolie blonde n'étant qu'un prétexte pour faire sortir Jane de ses gonds. Un jeu du chat et de la souris entre ses deux amis qui durait depuis presque deux ans.

"Bon, écoutes, nous en parlerons ce soir. Pour l'instant, nous avons cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et Hagrid nous a annoncé qu'il nous réservait une bonne surprise.  
>- Une bonne surprise ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait la même conception d'une bonne surprise", marmonna Jane en la suivant tout de même.<p>

En effet, à chaque cours, Hagrid leur annonçait que la prochaine créature serait merveilleuse, ce qui n'était jamais réellement exact, à part peut-être pour la licorne en troisième année. Rose se donna un peu de courage, maintenant qu'ils étaient en septième année, il leur présentait des créatures de plus en plus dangereuses, et elle devait se faire force pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la forêt interdite, le lieu où Hagrid donnait ses cours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent toutes deux, leurs camarades étaient déjà tous présents. Albus Potter, son cousin se tenait un peu à l'écart avec Franck, et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. C'était souvent comme ça lorsque leurs amis se chamaillaient : Albus allait avec Franck tandis qu'elle restait avec Jane.

Les Serpentards se tenaient sur la gauche, les Gryffondor sur la droite. Malgré la guerre, les conflits restaient présents entre les deux maisons, même si les serpents n'étaient plus aussi cruels qu'auparavant bien qu'ils aient gardés intact leur morgue et leur orgueil demesuré. Rose repéra Scorpius Malefoy avec les deux crétins qui l'accompagnaient : Dave Zabini et Mathias Wallas, ses acolytes depuis la première année. D'après la jeune fille, les deux garçons ne servaient à Scorpius Malefoy que de faire-valoir, qui les utilisait dans son propre intérêt malsain.

Ils n'étaient pas en bons termes, depuis que le jeune homme blond l'avait pris pour cible dans les couloirs en deuxième année. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas prête à se laisser faire, et leur petite guerre durait depuis six ans, leurs joutes verbales étant presque devenues l'attraction favorite de leurs camarades de classe.

" Eh bien, Weasley, on est encore en retard ? Attaqua-t-il aussitôt, provoquant les rires de ses camarades de maison.  
>- J'étudiais, et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, une notion que tu ne connais visiblement pas ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Hagrid. Je suis désolée de mon retard, professeur Hagrid".<p>

Hagrid hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de commencer son cours. Derrière lui, de petites cages en fer recouvertes par des draps blancs laissaient présager le pire. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux gémissements abominables qui s'en échappaient.

" Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Franck, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur malgré les tremblements qui l'agitaient.  
>- Ce sont des fées, elles vivent dans les arbres de la forêt, la mousse, les endroits sombres. Ce ne sont pas celles dont vous parles les contes, je vous préviens. Elles sont sauvages et tiennent à leur liberté, elles ne sont pas ravies que je les aie enfermées dans ces cages...<br>- Ce qui est totalement normal, intervint Rose. Ce sont les reines de la nature, ce sont elles qui font vivre les saisons, qui font pousser les fleurs, qui transforment le monde.  
>- Très bien Miss Weasley, j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor pour vos brillantes connaissances. Les fées sont aussi les êtres du cœur, reprit-il, elles peuvent lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, et découvrir les sentiments qui y sont cachés".<p>

La tirade mystérieuse d'Hagrid leur arracha des regards étonnés, incrédules. Que comptait-il faire avec les fées ? Que devraient-ils faire ? Tous se posaient les mêmes questions, mais seul Scorpius eut le courage de la poser.

" Cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va devoir faire avec ces créatures.  
>- Rien de plus simple que de se placer devant la cage et les observer. Ne les fixez surtout pas, et prenez des notes !"<p>

Rose fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose de totalement illogique. Pourquoi Hagrid avait-il parlé de leurs compétences en matière de sentiments, de savoir sur les êtres humains s'ils devaient simplement les regarder ? Non, décidément, elle n'était pas rassurée. Toutefois, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha des cages, tout comme ses camarades.

Hagrid enleva d'un coup sec le drap qui recouvrait la première cage, et ils purent découvrir une petite créature habillée avec des feuilles et de la mousse, de longs cheveux blonds lui allant jusqu'à la taille et de grands yeux bleus les scrutant attentivement, en apparence inoffensive. Mais alors que Missy Johnson approchait ses doigts des barreaux, émerveillée, la pâleur de la peau de la fée se mit à verdir, et elle découvrit des dents affutées comme des lames de rasoir. Missy enleva sa main avec un cri de terreur et s'enfuit à quelques mètres, refusant catégoriquement d'y retourner.

Rose avait assisté à la scène, silencieuse. Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de la cage lorsque la créature posa ses yeux sur elle. La lueur intense qui y brillait était presque hypnotique, et Rose se perdit dans l'azur des yeux de la fée. Elle avançait de plus en plus de la cage et ne remarqua même pas que Scorpius, lui aussi, s'était approché de la cage, intrigué par le comportement étrange de la jeune fille.

Soudain, la créature braqua ses yeux sur lui, et un ricanement sonore s'éleva dans les airs. Elle prononça quelques mots inintelligibles alors qu'Hagrid accourait pour les éloigner de la cage.

" Je vous avais prévenus de ne pas les fixer ! Elles sont dangereuses ! Vous devriez vous estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de vous dévorer l'âme tous les deux ! S'écria Hagrid, à la fois furieux, et soulagée qu'ils n'aient rien. Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter qu'elles ne sont pas comme dans les contes ? Elles peuvent faire le bien comme le mal, elles sont totalement imprévisibles", continua-t-il en replaçant les draps blancs sur les cages.

Secouée, Rose voulut aller se réfugier dans les bras de son cousin, mais une force l'empêchait d'avancer, comme si elle était clouée sur place. Elle ne sut comment réagir, se jugeant idiote dans un premier temps, mettant cela sur le coup du choc dans un deuxième temps. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne pouvait plus avancer, retenue par un fil invisible.

" Tu viens, Rose ?" L'interpella Jane, alors que le cours se terminait.

A cet instant, et contre toute attente, elle put avancer. Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de son amie, elle fut entraînée sur la droite. Sur les pas de Scorpius Malefoy et de ses deux abrutis d'amis.

" Mais enfin, où tu vas ?" Lui lança Jane tandis que la rousse ne pouvait faire autrement que de suivre le Serpentard.

Celui-ci ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de son attitude, et elle pria Merlin qu'il ne la voie pas le temps qu'elle résolve le problème. Mais Merlin n'avait jamais exaucé ses prières, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Weasley ? Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?"

Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre par un regard qu'ils avaient un problème, et elle espérait qu'il comprendrait que cela devait rester entre eux. Justement, il fit un geste vague de la main, ce qui fit disparaître instantanément ses deux comparses.

" Bien, tu peux m'expliquer ?  
>- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Il semble impossible que je me sépare de toi.<br>- C'est donc ça, alors ? Je savais que tu étais folle de moi, mais à ce point-là ! La provoqua-t-il, ne semblant pas réaliser l'ampleur de leur problème.  
>- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Malefoy. Très bien, je vais te montrer".<p>

Elle tenta de partir dans le sens inverse de lui, mais au-delà de trois mètres, elle ne put plus avancer. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, et décida de faire la même expérience, mais dans le sens contraire. Comme elle, il ne put s'éloigner de plus de trois mètres.

" Putain ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu crois qu'on nous a jeté un sort ?  
>- La créature, souffla Rose. Elle a parlé dans une langue bizarre.<br>- En tous cas, ce crétin d' Hagrid devrait pouvoir remédier à ça ! Après tout, c'est lui qui nous a mis dans cette situation !" Déclara Scorpius.

Pour une fois, elle ne pensa même pas à le contredire. Il avait raison, Hagrid avait été imprudent, comme d'habitude, et cela rejaillissait sur leur quotidien. Il avait certainement une solution, se rassura-t-elle, il connaissait tellement bien les créatures magiques !

Emplie d'un espoir soudain, la jeune fille accéléra le pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste à moins de trois mètres de Scorpius Malefoy pour une durée indéterminée ! Plutôt donner sa main à un ogre, tiens !


	2. En quête d'une solution

Ils frappèrent à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, pressés de trouver une solution, mais les volets étaient fermés et Crokdur, son vieux chien noir, n'aboya pas. Ils devaient être partis en balade en forêt, comme tous les jours en fin d'après-midi. Rose se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail. Scorpius continuait à tambouriner à la porte de la cabane, maugréant contre "cet incapable".

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne comptes pas passer toute ma journée sur ces marches crasseuses. J'ai un entraînement de quidditch à quinze heures et... Commença à dire Scorpius, visiblement nerveux.

- Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. J'avais moi aussi des projets, répliqua Rose.

- Tu dois bien avoir une solution, non ? Tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque à étudier des centaines de livres ! Fit-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Ce sort doit être ancien, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler", répondit la jeune fille, impuissante.

Il allait être l'heure du dîner dans la grande salle, et ils n'avaient pas encore trouvés un semblant d'explication à leur situation. Résignés, et leur estomac criant famine, ils se dirigèrent, côte à côte, vers les marches qui menaient à l'intérieur du château.

" On va être la risée de Poudlard, gémit Scorpius. Enfin, toi, ça ne devrait pas te déranger, c'est plutôt une chance d'être vu avec moi !

- Très drôle, Malefoy. Sache que moi aussi, je tiens à mon statut et que je ne tiens pas être vu avec une personne dans ton genre ! Rétorqua-t-elle, le fusillant du regard.

- Dans mon genre ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? L'interrogea-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle avec un regard menaçant.

- Si tu pouvais reculer, ça m'arrangerait. Nous sommes déjà assez proches à mon goût". Dit-elle, amère.

Etrangement, il obéit, marmonnant des jurons qu'elle fit mine de ne pas entendre.

La question des repas allait être épineuse. Il voudrait sûrement manger à la table des Serpentards, ce dont il était hors de question pour la jeune fille qui comptait déjeûner avec ses amis. Elle s'attendait à une confrontation bien plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, des dizaines de regards surpris convergèrent vers eux. Il était vrai que ce devait être surprenant de les voir arriver ensemble, aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Rose était pressé d'expliquer à Albus, Jane et Franck, qui la regardaient sans comprendre, que c'était bel et bien contre son gré.

" Suis-moi, lui ordonna Scorpius à voix basse en partant déjà vers sa table, mais elle le retint par le bras.

- Non ! C'est toi qui vas me suivre, Malefoy !

- En quel honneur ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas question que je bouge d'ici ! Lui chuchota-t-elle, furieuse, pour que personne n'entende.

- Ah oui ?" La défia-t-il.

Elle l'avait mis en colère, et ne se préoccupant plus du sort qui les liait, il s'éloigna d'elle... de trois mètres avant de ne plus pouvoir avancer. Derrière lui, elle avait croisé les bras, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Les élèves commençaient déjà à parler entre eux, les fixant avec curiosité. Il soupira, et la suivit vers la table des Gryffondors.

Albus, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, fronça les sourcils. Jane, gardait la bouche ouverte, la fourchette encore en l'air, alors que Franck se levait, barrant le passage à Malefoy.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, Rose, mais je refuse que ce... ce mec s'asseoit ici, avec nous ! Balbutia-t-il, mécontent.

- Je t'en prie, Franck, dit Rose. Si j'y étais pour quelque chose, je me poserais moi-même des questions sur ma santé mentale, dit-elle en s'asseyant, forçant Scorpius à faire de même entre Albus et elle.

- Alors si tu n'y es pour rien... ? Interrogea Albus.

- Vous vous rappelez l'épisode de ce matin avec la fée ? Ses trois amis acquiescèrent. Il semblerait qu'elle nous ait jeté un sort. On ne peut plus s'éloigner de plus de trois mètres.

- Sérieusement ? Fit Jane en reposant sa fourchette brusquement.

- On a l'air de se fendre la poire, Thomas ?" Lui assena le jeune homme méchament.

Jane, qui n'était pas non plus une faible femme, répliqua par un coup de fourchette dans sa main, ce qui provoqua le rire de Franck et le cri de douleur de Scorpius. Alors que celui-ci prenait sa propre fourchette pour répliquer, Albus les sépara :

" Evitons d'avoir un comportement puéril, d'accord ? Leur demanda-t-il avec sa sagesse habituelle.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Geignit Scorpius en posant un regard noir sur Jane.

- Un vrai bébé !" Répliqua la jeune métisse en riant.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en l'ignorant totalement, et Scorpius se jura que le lendemain il ferait payer à Weasley son indifférence. Oh, oui, il attendait avec impatience qu'elle s'assoit à la table des Serpentards ! Quand soudain, la situation se présenta à lui sous un tout nouveau jour dans son esprit.

S'ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de plus de trois mètres, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas que les repas qu'ils devraient prendre ensemble, mais ils devraient aussi, s'asseoir en cours ensemble, passer leur temps libre toujours ensemble, et pire que tout, il avala sa salive difficilement, ils devraient prendre leurs douches et dormir ensemble ! Il devait à tout prix en discuter avec elle et trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible !

" Weasley, je dois te parler", dit-il en se penchant pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Elle hocha la tête en voyant son air grave, et prévint ses amis qu'elle devait entretenir une conversation avec Malefoy avant de se lever et de disparaître en sa compagnie dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Seuls, elle l'interrogea :

" Alors, tu as pensé à quelque chose d'important ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

- Et ?

- On est dans la merde, voilà ce que j'ai découvert ! J'espère que tu te sens prête à dormir et prendre tes douches avec moi, Weasley ! Lui apprit-il, apparemment fort perturbé par ce fait.

- Quoi ?!" S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aussi blanche que l'était devenu son visage.

Dans sa précipitation à vouloir trouver une solution, elle n'avait pas pensé que cela prendrait sans doute du temps et qu'ils devraient... Par Merlin ! Son père en ferait une crise cardiaque s'il était au courant !

" Je... Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir aller voir le professeur MacGonagall, lui annonça-t-elle.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement".

C'est donc d'un même pas qu'ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la statue qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Il leur fallait le mot de passe, pour libérer l'entrée du bureau.

" Tu as encore une idée brillante, je suppose ? La provoqua-t-il.

- Ne commence pas où je t'envoie un chauve-furie, d'accord ?" Répliqua-t-elle.

C'était sa tante Ginny qui lui avait appris ce sort, et Scorpius en connaissait très bien les effets puisqu'elle avait dû lui en lancer une dizaine depuis. Il se tut, attendant la suite.

" Procédons dans l'ordre. Avant d'être directrice, MacGonagall a été professeur de métamorphoses, non ?

- Exact ! Mais ce serait trop simple, elle est plutôt compliqué, la vioque ! Renchérit Malefoy.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Malefoy, pour cette réflexion pertinente !" Dit soudain la voix très reconnaissable de Minerva MacGonagall derrière leur dos.

Le jeune homme sembla vouloir entrer dans un trou de souris sous le regard pleins de reproches de la directrice. Mais celle-ci ne se préoccupait déjà plus de lui, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à l'étrange duo qu'elle avait devant elle.

" Que me vaut cette inhabituelle visite ? S'enquit-elle.

- Un problème, Professeur. Un très gros problème, répondit Rose.

- Bien, acquiesça MacGonagall et alors qu'elle se tournait vers la statue, Chat tigré !"

Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon, et Scorpius chuchota à l'oreille de Rose : "On aurait jamais trouvé son mot de passe ! Chat tigré ? C'est ridicule !". Elle haussa les épaules, ce qui lui importait maintenant était que leur directrice leur donne la solution : une potion, un sort, ou tout autre chose tant que ça la délivrerait de Malefoy !


End file.
